


Patch Me Up

by ellie_renee91



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Developing Relationship, F/M, Feel-good, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gunshot Wounds, Kissing, Medical Procedures, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie_renee91/pseuds/ellie_renee91
Summary: Written for a writing challenge on Tumblr with a song lyric as inspiration- lyric is in bold and italics
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Patch Me Up

Your cell phone ringing brings you out of the show on the tv that was serving as nothing more than a mindless escape as you unwind from your day.

The ringtone is one you know well and causes you to turn off the tv as you pick up your phone from where it was resting on the couch beside you.

“How bad is it?” you question as soon as you answer, already knowing the reason behind the call. Being a doctor, and Bobby’s niece, meant you stepped into the role of patching up the brothers or your uncle when a hunt went bad.

A deep chuckle sounds in your ear, the familiarity of it seeping deep into your bones while you hear his voice soon following “Not too bad darlin’ just a few cuts and–” he hisses in pain and you sit up, instantly on alert “Dean?”

One more deep grunt from him has you standing up and heading towards the front door.

“There’s uh, there might be something else I need your help with sweetheart” he attempts to chuckle, however, he groans once more.

Your brows raise as your feet slide into your shoes at the same time that you grab your keys and a jacket “How hurt did you get?”

“Not that hurt” he answers almost too quickly and you can just make out Sam’s voice somewhere in the background “Are you seriously gonna keep lying to her while you’re bleeding everywhere?”

Closing your door you quickly run out to your car hearing Dean grumble under his breath, words obviously aimed for the younger Winchester since you can’t make them out.

“Dean…” you trail off, silently hoping he’s just going to say what happened instead of making you drag it out of him as you turn onto the road and head for the bunker.

“Look, I may have been shot–”

“You were shot and you think it’s okay to take your time in telling me that _vital_ bit of information?!” you shriek, pushing your foot harder against the pedal and increasing your speed “GSW’s are not to be taken lightly just because you want to be all macho, you could need serious surgery more than I can give you with my travel bag of contraband and I just can’t believe–”

“It was basically a graze but it won’t stop bleeding” he interrupts, his deep chuckle calming your previous freak out.

“Oh” you breathe in and out of your nose harshly, still trying to shake off your annoyance that he’s being so calm. One more calming breath before you clench your teeth and implore “Where?”

“Out on this ranch with a vamp nest, who knew they’d choose grabbing a gun-”

“Not where on the planet were you shot, Dean for the love of–” you mutter lowly, shaking your head as you elaborate “Where on your body were you shot?”

“Oh right- I, uh, it’s on my right side just above my hip” he stammers and you widen your eyes with another thought “Your appendix–”

“Bullet didn’t go _into_ my side sweetheart, just grazed me” he corrects with another soft chuckle that warms you with how familiar it is.

“He probably needs stitches though” you hear Sam shout through the line once more and you release a deep breath, content in the fact that there’s not some rogue bullet doing damage to his insides while he chases it away with a beer and a burger.

“Just keep pressure on it and try not to move, I’m almost to the turn off” you announce and he makes a noise of confirmation “Sure thing, Doc.”

—

Once you get to the bunker Sam guides you over to where Dean is slouched in a chair, his flannel buttons all undone and wide open for his bare chest to be on display for the whole world to swoon over.

Not wanting to drool, you move your eyes up from his sculpted chest noticing that his eyes are closed with his head laying at a weird angle to rest on the table beside him and he’s holding a bloodied cloth pressed to his side just under his ribs.

You walk up and kneel next to him, setting your hand on his to pull the cloth back so you can get a look at how bad the wound is.

Dean jerks slightly from your touch, his eyes opening immediately followed by a tired smirk thrown your way “Hey, you’re here to patch me up”

You shake your head softly at him, a smile playing on your lips as you hmm in confirmation “Right, well if I don’t then you would just dump some alcohol on it, throw on a clean shirt and call it a day.”

“Aren’t chicks supposed to dig scars?” he quips at the same time that Sam walks a chair over for you, answering his brother “Some girls do but that doesn’t mean you should risk an infection to get one.”

You smile at that offering your thanks to him as you sit down and dig into your bag, pulling out some gloves and your kit for stitches that he’ll definitely need “Bleeding seems to have stopped which is good, you’re gonna need a few stitches though.”

“For a graze?” he grumbles lowly and you chuckle, setting the items on the table in front of you “Yes for a graze that was still deep enough to be bleeding for however many minutes before you even called me and only just recently stopped.”

“Oh come on, you said it stopped bleeding so please just patch me up so I can get up, sweetheart” he turns the charm up with the look he throws you, however, you have seen the look many a times so you adjust your non visible scrub cap and roll your eyes at him “I am gonna patch you up– which just so happens means a couple stitches.”

He pouts, actually pouts, and it’s enough to draw your eyes down to his plump lips. You shake your head to clear the thoughts of what it would be like to kiss them and if they’re as soft as they look, and instead keep it professional as you snap your eyes back up to connect with his “Three stitches, four tops- why are you being such a baby?”

“I’m not–” he counters and you throw him a look, stating without missing a beat “You’re pouting.” 

Dean doesn’t answer right away so you grab the ziplock out of your bag and begin to slide on the gloves to each of your hands.

“I don’t like needles, okay?” he finally admits and you freeze your movements, looking at him out of the corner of your eye “Okay… well I can try butterfly bandages but they may not be enough…”

He reaches over and grabs the drink from Sam’s outstretched hand, slamming it back in a few drinks “Fuck it, let’s do it.”

Laying his head back on the table, you lean forward and with a steady hand get to work on administering the needed stitches to close up the wound.

Dean opens his eyes a few minutes later, having not felt a thing while you were sticking him with a needle he’s choosing to ignore completely. He takes advantage of this time and just looks over your face, admiring your beauty as you concentrate at the task at hand. Ever since he first met you five years ago, Dean has been captivated by you. Even though Bobby warned him to stay away from you, there was little the oldest hunter could do to keep you off of his mind.

You’re beautiful, funny and smart– a combination Dean has yet to see from many people. Plus you put up with their bullshit and always come to help him or Sam when they need you. It helps that you have your own practice in the neighboring town from the bunker, makes it easier than when you were working at the hospital for the weird calls from them.

Having you always be there for him no matter what or when he needs help, is one of the many reasons he fell so easily for you.

 ** _“If I told you, all the words I had to say, would they matter or would you simply turn and walk away”_** he mutters under his breath and you stop your movements, not moving other than to lift your eyes up to his “What?”

He widens his eyes slightly that he actually said that out loud and clears his throat “What? Oh nothing just a, uh, song that’s stuck in my head.”

You smile softly before looking back down to your hands while you finish applying the bandage over the dressing that will keep the stitches dry.

Sitting back in your seat you remove your gloves and gather the bit of trash from the supplies you had used, throwing them in the small wastebasket Sam had brought over for you.

Dean sits up from his previous slouch in the chair, grunting as he stands up “Thanks, Doc.”

Smiling up at him after you shove the remainder of your items back into your bag, you nod your head once “Anytime, make sure you keep the bandage dry and you’ll need to change the dressing at least once a day for the next week–”

He opens his mouth to reply and you chuckle softly, nodding your head towards the table behind him “I’ve left you everything you’ll need right there and I’ll be back, or you can come to me, so I can take them out in ten days.”

Dean turns to look behind him with your words, smiling at you when he turns back to face you “Thanks, sweetheart.”

You stifle a yawn behind your hand, making a little noise “Sorry, I should probably get going…”

Dean finishes buttoning up his shirt, lifting his shoulder like his next offer is not that big of a deal “You could stay here if you don’t want to drive back tonight, you know we, uh- we’ve got plenty of room for you- here that is.”

Sam snorts and takes that as his cue to leave, choosing to head into the kitchen for a snack and completely ignoring the glare Dean throws at him.

You silently chuckle at their behavior, smiling in thanks when he looks back at you “That would actually be great since the office is closed tomorrow, thank you.”

Dean smiles even wider and lifts his arm out to his side “It’s the least I can do- come on, I’ll show you to your room.”

You follow behind Dean, politely declining Sam’s offer for food when you two make your way past the kitchen.

Not long after passing the bathroom Dean turns on his heel and indicates the closed door “Same one as last time work for you?”

You nod, leaning your shoulder on the wall next to the doorway “Sounds perfect, thank you again”

Crossing his arms over his chest Dean nods, making a noise as a thought comes to him and he turns around walking into the room across from yours “I’ll get you some clothes to change into”

A few seconds later he comes back out with one of his shirts and some sweats for you, handing them over.

You smile in thanks, taking the items from him and smoothing your fingers over the fabric of his shirt “Hey Dean, what words would say to me?”

“What do you mean?” he asks and you keep your eyes on the items in your hands, not having the guts to actually look at him as you ask the question that’s been on your mind since he muttered the words earlier.

“Just earlier- when you said a song was in your head, when you had said the words… it- it didn’t sound like you were singing a song, so I was just curious if there was something you wanted to tell me?”

Dean doesn’t remember a time when he was more nervous than right now, hearing you ask this question and making him want to tell you everything.

“Dean?” you ask once more, finally looking up and connecting your gaze with his.

As soon as your bright eyes look into his, Dean licks his lips quickly and admits “There could be something but I don’t think I should say it.”

“Because you think it won’t matter and I’ll walk away?” you ask once more, the vulnerability in his eyes making you brave in this moment to ask questions you hope have the answers attached to them that you’ve wanted to hear for a while.

“Or maybe they will matter and I don’t want to put you in a position where you could get hurt” Dean admits after a few agonizingly silent seconds.

“I don’t think you would hurt me” you reply back gently and he looks down at the floor between you both “My life and what it is could hurt you though”

“I’ve been around the hunting life for as long as I can remember- so what if it’s a risk I’m willing to take?” you barely mutter above a whisper and Dean looks back up at you, shaking his head softly “Why the hell would you want to do that?”

“Because I love you” you answer so simply Dean is convinced he heard you wrong.

“Say that again” he croaks and the corners of your lips twitch into a soft smile as you lean forward to set the clothes by your feet and stand up, closing the space between you both in two small steps “I love you, Dean.”

He moves his eyes quickly between yours, waiting until you’re standing so close to him that your chest rests against his before he reaches out and sets his hands on the sides of your face.

Dean brushes his thumbs against your cheeks, his voice thick with emotion as he repeats just above a whisper “One more time, darlin’.”

You lick your lips quickly, smiling wider as you keep your unwavering eyes connected to his “I love you and I don’t want to walk away.”

Dean’s eyes drop to your mouth and not a second later he’s pressing his soft and warm lips onto yours, groaning deep in his chest at the feel and tase of you.

You stand on your tiptoes and wrap your arms behind his neck while Dean snakes his arms around your waist, pulling you impossibly closer against him.

In between kisses, Dean smiles and murmurs against your lips “I’m in love with you, sweetheart and I’m kind of having a hard time believing this is real.”

You smile and press your lips onto his once more, feeling his grip around you tighten in a way that makes you feel so safe and loved.

Pulling back a little you press one kiss to his jaw before you look up at him “Well believe it because that was the most terrifying thing I’ve ever done, but I meant it.”

Dean chuckles and slides his hands up and down your back, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to your forehead “Come on, you’re staying in my bed tonight.”


End file.
